1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a seat assembly for pleasure boats and the like having a storage drawer therein which is convertible between a single seat and back-to-back seats.
2. Prior Art Relating to the Disclosure
Seat assemblies for pleasure boats which are convertible to a back-to-back chair, bed, and/or couch are known (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,522 Arima et al and U.S. Pat. No. 2,383,178 to Edwards. The seats disclosed in the prior art occupy the floor space of the back-to-back seats or the bed even while the assembly is positioned to use only one seat. Prior art devices do not contain drawer storage compartments and cannot be folded to fit into as small an area as can the present chair assembly.